


Introduction To Sossa

by beronicasamour



Series: Sossa Of The Southern Water Tribe [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Gen, OC backstory, canon complaint, coming out of age, more content coming soon, oc is the twin of sokka, real introduction post for my main atla oc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:00:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29158539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beronicasamour/pseuds/beronicasamour
Summary: Introduction to my ATLA Character Sossa of the Southern Water Tribe,(Pre-Canon)
Relationships: Original Female Character & Hakoda (Avatar), Original Female Character & Katara (Avatar), Original Female Character & Kya (Avatar), Original Female Character & Sokka (Avatar)
Series: Sossa Of The Southern Water Tribe [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2140419
Kudos: 1





	Introduction To Sossa

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys, If you read my Teenage Dream book then you may know the character Sossa. She is my main ATLA OC and I've been wanting to write about her for some time. I'm thinking of writing about her a lot but this is just a pre-canon introduction!

Sossa was born 2 minutes early than her brother. They both had the dark skin, long brown hair and bluebell eyes. They looked the same even though their genders were completely different. Their mom Kya even named them like the same. She didn't mind though. She loved his brother.

Their mother was a gentle soul. She remembers the times she layed down in her mother's chest and she would stroke her hair and sing her to sleep. When the twins were a year old their mother announced to everyone that she was pregnant with a another girl. They decided to name her Katara.   
Sossa was so used to her brother but now that she had a baby sister she finally knew this was home. She grew up making fun of his brother and hanging around with her sister that she thought the world was like a easy game.  
But that wasn't the thing at all.

Sossa knew there was a war going on but didn't think it was that bad. She seemed to regret that thought after a fire nation soldier killed her darling mother. She was 9 when the news came. She was the first born, even though it was only 2 minutes of freedom she felt the pain. The first time in her life she remembered wailing loudly. 

Nana gave all three of them a gift. Katara had the necklace and she had the ring. She also gave Sokka a boomeraang saying that it was her favorite toy. She couldn't understand the meaning of it but her brother loved it. 

Their father was affected to. Sossa loved her father as he was one of the few people who saw her Sossa, not Sokka's sister. She was his daughter and there was no change about that. Hakoda always kept them safe no matter the concequences. She spended her pre-teen moments studying archery and competing with Sokka about their warrior qualities. They weren't like their sister but they had one thing in common. They both wanted to fight.  
She became some sorts of archery master in their little tribe. The little children worshipped her. Sossa always treated kids nicely. She loved their innocence and their optimism even though not everything was sunshine and rainbows.

Shewas 14 when their father left the tribe because of the war. It was his duty after but it still hurt Sossa so much. It certainly affected Sokka and Katara too as they both knew that their life was not gonna be this calm.

She never had that crush feeling even though she was 15, she never understood why. She always found girls more pretty than boys. That was normal wasn't it?

It was certainly not that unusual.

Sossa of the water tribe was used to weird things. It came out natural when you are a non-bender isn't it?

They never thought their lives was messy until they met Aang one faitful day.

Sossa spend the year trying to teach


End file.
